


An Unexpected Surprise

by oncomingtragedy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Exchangelock Holiday Exchange 2014, Gen, Kid!Fic, Redbeard as a Christmas present, teen!Mycroft, young!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncomingtragedy/pseuds/oncomingtragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though he had the grace to pretend to be so, Mycroft wasn't surprised for the seemingly obvious reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifeastoldbygingerr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lifeastoldbygingerr).



> A gift for lifeastoldbygingerr for Exchangelock Holiday Gift Exchange 2014. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Unbeta'd and unbritpick'd, so all mistakes are my own.

Though he had the grace to pretend to be so, Mycroft wasn't surprised for the seemingly obvious reason.

The signs had been as well hidden as parents with observant children were wont to do, but the use of so many of the usual hiding places had rather attracted his attention. 

The steel feeding bowls underneath the smaller mixing bowls in their appropriate cupboard had rather been a mistake, given he had intentionally been avoiding whatever his parents had been hiding in their usual 'hiding spots'.

The squirming bundle of russet fur, floppy ears and a wet black nose contained in the box in his lap was not a surprise.

It was the absence of motion from another in the room, one who was usually as full of movement as the Irish Setter pup licking his fingers, that drew Mycroft's attention and true surprise.

His father was prattling on about some insignificant details about proper care and responsibilities, typically oblivious to how the attentions of those in the room were significantly divided. Where he and his mother were both watching Sherlock raptly, Sherlock himself stared with an intensity which he rarely bestowed. In seven years, he had seen it personally only twice.

"… and, of course, you'll have to name him, Mikey. You don't have to right away, it doesn't matter quite yet, but-"

Looking at his younger brother, a new tricorn perched upon riotous curls and gift wrap hanging absently _(!)_ from hand, Mycroft interrupted his father.

"Redbeard."

There was silence but for the crackling of the fire and eager scrabblings inside the box, but all this was lost on the older boy as Sherlock's attention and gaze was drawn to his own, with singular distrust. A second or two passed, microcosms sliding across Sherlock's face, before finally settling on an absence of all emotion.

It was with that singular attention focused upon himself that Sherlock repeated something Mycroft hadn't seen since the younger boy had begun at the local school and Mycroft had been sent away to public school.

Sherlock was grinning.


End file.
